Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Formula One broadcasters The broadcasters vary based upon the broadcast company. This page is incomplete and lacks the information required to make the page. Wesley Branton (talk) 19:22, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I think the article would be better completed, but as it stands it is near-enough worthless (and, apart from Gyarados Magnus' sandbox is an orphaned page). Maybe delete the page and start again? MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 19:34, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::It is article around which the core idea needs to exist. If you wish to start it over, just remove what is already there and start again. —Gyaro Maguus— 19:47, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Roy Hesketh Delete (3) *'Delete' - There is no information on this driver, nor will there ever be. He never raced in any Formula One events and the track named in his honor is has never been on the Formula One calendar. In its present state, this article serves not purpose to this Wiki especially since nothing links to it. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) 02:56, March 29, 2014 (UTC) *'Delete': Having briefly researched the subject, I'd have to agree. Hesketh competed in Grand Prix racing in South Africa in the 1930s. While the cars used may have conformed to similar regulations as the European Championship of that age, he never competed in any major precursor to F1, nor did he live to see F1 begin in 1946. The article in its present state lends no information on the subject of F1 and, unless anyone can suggest any further evidence to the contrary, I believe it should be deleted. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 12:02, March 29, 2014 (UTC) *'Delete': See Gyarados Magnus's response in the Keep section Keep (0) * Keep but only just. For a driver who drove in the 1930s, it is best to consult the The Golden Era of Grand Prix Racing by Leif Snellman, and on the H section of the list of drivers, there he is. I was actually surprised to see him there. —Gyaro Maguus— 13:35, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Agree, in principle. However... since this article predates Formula 1 (i.e. the 1946 Turin Grand Prix), I'd question its validity on a F1 Wiki. That said, that would also exclude most of the Formula Libre, European Championship, etc. While I'm all for putting as much content on this wiki, I think we need a ruling as to where (if anywhere) we draw the line between Formula 1 and pre-F1 motorsport. MTracey1 PSN/XBL: Mackem1985 13:49, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Further research on the site has lead to look into the validity of the voiturette races, which have a "status comparable to modern F3000, GP2 or Indy Light races". Since we don't include GP2 races, we can't include this race. I intend to make my stance/bring up discussion (whichever appropriate) on quite a few points (including the Ford/Ford Cosworth debate, image policy, etc...) when I return home from Uni for Easter after the Bahrain GP. To summarise, I believe it is easiest if the wiki is written as if it is the The Formula One and Grand Prix Racing Wiki, which I intend to include pre-F1 GP racing. But voiturette races, which are a level below, shouldn't be included. So it is delete. —Gyaro Maguus— 14:31, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Neutral (0)